


A Regular Andariel

by luvrvision



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: It's Diavolo's birthday and the brothers throw him a birthday party. MC attends in a rather bold costume.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	A Regular Andariel

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Devil for a Night by CheshireCatnip on AO3! if you're a Mammon stan i recommend you check it out! this takes place during the Devildom Halloween event. part two with smut is optional upon request.

The bottle is weighty in MC's hands, and the lilac liquid sloshes against its confines almost like it has a mind of its own. She carefully pries the cork away from the opening and raises the bottle to her nose. The scent is fragrant and mellow, soothing almost. Furrowing her brow, MC hopes the taste is as pleasant as the scent.

Diavolo's birthday party is tonight and everybody is to arrive in their demon forms, but.... MC doesn't have a demon form. Neither does Solomon. So, three days prior, Solomon had approached her with a plan to fit right in at the party. He'd brewed potions for the both of them, meant to temporarily grant the humans a pair of horns and wings for roughly twelve hours.

To MC's delight, the potion tastes even better than it smells. The feel of it on her tongue, however, is a bit odd. The liquid feels thick and thin at the same time, and it leaves a buzzing sensation in its wake. She downs the entire bottle, deciding against saving a little should she need it again. If it was as simple as Solomon claimed, surely he wouldn't have a qualm with brewing it for her again. Especially if she paid him.

MC envisions her ideal form as instructed, with only one pair of wings similar to Lucifer's and two tall horns that protrude in a gentle curve to the back of her head. Seeing as she'll be Lucifer's date, she decides to try and add a subtle gradient to crimson red at the tips of her new extremities.

She places the empty bottle down on her nightstand and wonders how long it'll be before for the potion takes effect, but she isn't kept in the dark very long. A sharp pain explodes at her temples, and the distinct sound of ripping fabric fills MC's ears. A strangled cry wrenches its way from her throat and she crumples to her knees.

The pain is shortlived, however, and MC is able to stagger clumsily to her feet in a few moments. She peers at herself in her vanity to find exactly what she envisioned: gently curved horns and a modest pair of wings, both black with the desired gradation. MC stares at her reflection, in awe of this new facet of beauty in her.

After a moment of gazing at herself in the mirror, she notices a thick droplet of blood dribble down from around one of her horns, then the other. She curses and rushes into her bathroom, whimpering as she bangs one of her wings on the doorframe. Despite her best efforts, the blood won't stop and MC begins to worry. What if it never stops? What if something went wrong in the transformation?

As MC presses a towel to her forehead, she notices her uniform shirt is hanging a bit awkwardly on her body. When she turns around, she realizes it's completely shredded, torn at the seams to make way for the wings.

Speaking of wings, they're fluttering uncontrollably behind her despite her best efforts to stop them. She glances over at her outfit of choice hanging on the door. There's no way she can navigate her way out of her tattered clothing and into her attire for the night without a little help. With a resigned sigh, MC reaches for her D.D.D.

×××

"Are you sure about this?"

MC stares at herself in her vanity, giggling at Simeon's intense blush. He tries his best not to look at MC's body, but it's difficult not to with how little she's wearing. The outfit is gorgeous, he'll admit, but it's a smidge on the promiscuous side.

All she has on top is a long sleeve, body-con crop top that just barely hides the bottoms of her breasts and a strappy leather harness with all sorts of loops for leashes to attach to. A simple black skirt adorns her bottom half, the fabric coming to a stop at her mid-thigh.

A thick leather choker hugs her neck, yet another metal loop for a leash to clip to dangling from her throat. She had wanted the wings and horns to be the focal point of her outfit, so the clothes had to be, er, minimalistic.

Once again, with the demonic additions being the center of attention, she had decided on a softer makeup look. A powder pink eyeshadow dusts her lids, and Simeon had drawn simple winged liner on for her since she could never make them even. Despite wanting to keep the look toned down, she dons long, fluffy lashes to bring the entire outfit together. The same baby pink glosses her lips, and her cheeks and nose are blushed to heaven and back.

Lastly, she had scrounged up a gem akin to the one Lucifer sports in his true form. It's a rainbow array of colors, a tasteful nod to the rest of her demon pals.

"Of course I'm sure! It looks great," MC giggles, giving her wings an experimental flap as she turns to face Simeon. "Thanks for helping me!"

"No problem, MC, I'm glad to be of service," he replies simply, giving her outfit a once over. "Don't let Luke see you like this. You'll never hear the end of it."

They laugh together, as Simeon is completely right, then there's a knock at the door.

A familiar voice calls, "MC, are you almost ready? We must be on our way."

Simeon's eyes widen. He isn't quite sure how Lucifer will react to the human's lewd state of undress. Deciding he isn't ready to witness that conversation, he bids MC farewell and sees himself out. Lucifer steps through the doorway as Simeon leaves, but he stops in his tracks when he spots MC. 

She lifts her hand and waves shyly. Lucifer quirks an eyebrow, noting the way MC only lifts her arm half as far as it can go; if she raises it any further, her crop top will ride too far up. He strides up to her and crosses his arms, staring down at her with a stern gaze.

"Should I comment on your newfound demon accessories or your lack of modesty first?"

"Wings and horns, please," MC grins, loving the way Lucifer rolls his eyes.

"Fine. They look lovely on you, darling. I assume Solomon helped you?" he sighs, pressing his fingers against his temple.

"He brewed us both a potion so we don't look out of place at the party," MC explains, extending her wings to their full length. Lucifer runs a finger along one of her horns, noting the subtle gradient from black to red. Cute.

"How do you like my outfit?" MC prompts, stepping away from her demon and twirling. Lucifer examines her appreciatively, but before he can tell her how inappropriately dressed she is, she continues, "It's only for a night, so I thought I would go all out. Does it look devilish?"

Lucifer glances at the clock on the wall behind her and sighs. He could punish her later, he supposes, but right now they're going to be late.

"You're a regular Andariel. Now, come along."

×××

MC can feel the atmosphere in the venue shift as she and Lucifer enter. Lucifer stands tall and proud, and she tries her best to match his confidence as they stride into the crowd. He leads her over to the VIP sitting section where the rest of the brothers are waiting.

"Good evening, Lucifer," Barbatos pauses when he catches sight of MC, but only slightly, "MC. You've planned quite the party. Lord Diavolo is certainly delighted."

"I do hope so," MC chuckles. Lucifer nods in response to Barbatos as the butler unhooks the silk barrier to allow the couple into the sitting area. Mammon, ever the dutiful first, notices them first.

"About time you showed up! We've been waitin' forever! Lord Diavolo beat you guys here!" he barks, beckoning his elder brother over. He begins to gripe some more, but he stumbles over his words and eventually falls silent at the sight of MC's attire.

"Welcome, you two! Fantastic party you've coordinated!" Lord Diavolo bellows, scooting over on the couch to make room for Lucifer and MC. MC takes him up on the silent offer, sliding into the spot Diavolo had previously been. Lucifer lowers himself into the seat beside his human.

"You look absolutely stunning, darling!" Asmodeus gushes. "Why, you couldn't look better even if I had dressed you myself! Solomon told me about the potion he brewed for the two of you. I can't wait to see what he looks like!"

"Thanks," MC giggles, holding her wings in a way that hugs her body.

"I'm more surprised by the outfit than the demon stuff," Belphagor scoffs, his voice inflecting in almost an insulting manner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" MC challenges, the tips of her wings twitching indignantly. She feels Lucifer give her thigh a warning squeeze and she shrinks back a bit, but it doesn't stop her from throwing a dirty look at the youngest demon. He still has a sense of superiority around her that she doesn't appreciate nor understand.

"So, what type of demon are you tonight, MC?" Diavolo inquires, motioning some kind of command to Barbatos. The butler bows his head and slinks off towards the bar.

"I didn't think about that," MC laughs sheepishly. "I can't quite be the Queen of Hell, and all of you guys have taken the cool ones. Maybe I'm a succubus?"

Diavolo bellows a hearty laugh at the thought, and Mammon nearly chokes on his drink. Satan, seated beside him, sends him a glare and tugs his boa closer to his body.

"I think you'd make a lovely succubus," Asmodeus flirts, sending a light-hearted wink towards the human despite the heavy glare Lucifer lays upon him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a spotlight to be in!"

"It's Lord Diavolo's birthday," Beelzebub reminds him, but Diavolo waves him away.

"Please, be my guest, Asmodeus," the prince smiles. Asmodeus gives a dramatic bow and disappears into the sea of surrounding bodies.

Barbatos returns then, a platter of drinks balancing gracefully on his hand. MC identifies a few tall bottles of assorted alcohol arranged in a neat circle around nine small glasses. He places the plate on the table between the two couches and bows.

"I apologize, MC, but I'm afraid I do not know what kind of alcohol you prefer," the butler explains. "I brought a variety, but do let me know if I can fetch you a bottle of something different."

"This is perfect, Barbatos, thank you," MC smiles gratefully, scooting forward in her seat to pour herself and her boyfriend a drink. Barbatos nods politely and pours his master a drink as well. The other brothers all reach forward to help themselves.

"Why don't you have a drink yourself, Barbatos?" Diavolo suggests, but the butler politely shakes his head.

"No, thank you, Master," he declines, bowing once again before returning to his station outside the VIP section.

"That butler," Diavolo shakes his head, bringing his glass to his lips, "I can never get him to relax."

"I'm sure he only wants to remain professional. I wouldn't worry too much, Lord Diavolo," Lucifer assures him as he accepts the drink MC prepared for him. The Avatar of Pride watches as his human throws back a shot of one of the sweeter selections in the bunch. His lips twitch a tiny bit, finding it rather adorable that MC never fails to pick a sweet drink that won't make her wince. He reaches forward and kindly refills the glass for her.

MC settles back into the couch, content to sit back and listen as the conversation guides itself to the topic of the party planning. Lucifer snakes a sly arm around her waist and subtly draws her closer to him. She looks up at him and follows his line of sight, only to realize he's simply being protective. The venue is beginning to fill up with lesser demons of all shapes and sizes. Being one of two humans in the Devildom obviously meant being surrounded by demons every second of the day, but something about the ones in the venue tonight sent a shiver down her spine.

One gangly demon in particular seizes her attention, and it seems she has the same eye-catching effect on him. He's tall and lithe, with flecks of white patching his skin. His eyes are golden and when he turns his head, they reflect hauntingly in the multicolored strobes. Goosebumps rise to MC's skin when she realizes he's staring directly at her, and she tucks herself closer to Lucifer.

The demon strides over to Barbatos, never breaking eye contact with MC. The butler looks over at Diavolo, who takes a single look at the strange demon and shakes his head once. MC watches as Barbatos sends him away, and the demon can't contain his snarl. She glimpses his teeth, sharp and menacing, before he stalks off.

MC relaxes now, lifting her cup to her lips to take a sip. She tentatively lowers her head towards Lucifer's shoulder, remembering to mind her horns. His grip around her waist tightens the smallest bit and she smiles at his possessiveness.

A few drinks later and MC begins to squirm a little. She rises to her feet and stretches, careful to make sure her shirt doesn't ride too far up.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom. Do you think you could get us some cake?" she asks Lucifer, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. Lucifer loses the battle with her gaze and sighs, standing as well.

"I'll come with you, Lucifer," Diavolo states, and the three of them exit the sitting area. MC splits off towards the bathroom, hugging her wings to her body as she navigates the sea of bodies. Finally, she approaches the bathroom. She does her business and washes her hands as quickly as she can, feeling a bit intimidated by all the she-demons occupying the space.

MC keeps her eyes down as she exits the bathroom, suddenly acutely aware of all the stares directed her way. Suddenly, a hand catches her by the harness.

"Get tired of your stuck-up boyfriend?" a menacing voice sneers. MC turns to look the newcomer, only to come face to face with the demon from before. A knot of dread forms in the pit of her stomach, all of her danger sensors going off. Unfortunately for her, the warm blur in her brain overrides her ability to be impolite.

"Lucifer isn't stuck up," she replies, not too tipsy to defend her demon. "Could you stop holding onto me, please?"

"Oh, honey, you'll be begging me not to stop later," the demon smirks, his pointy teeth too close for MC's comfort. But, at her request, he releases her harness and instead grips her wrist like a vice. "What's your name? I'm Azazel."

"I-It's MC. Let me go, now," she answers, trying to tug away from him. He responds to the motion by gripping her ass, hard. MC shrieks and reels back, kicking the demon in the groin with all her might and a little adrenaline. Azazel finally lets her go and MC spins on her heel, tucking her wings into her side and barreling away from the demon.

"You bitch," Azazel snarls, lurching after her. He manages to curl his fingers around one of MC's horns and he yanks her back towards him angrily. She cries out and attacks him with her fists, each blow landing harmlessly on his chest. Azazel catches her wrist after the third punch and his free hand shoots up to her neck and squeezes. MC immediately falls limp, staring up at Azazel with pleading eyes. Her gaze darts around helplessly, praying that any of the surrounding demons will come to her aid. She's only met with perplexed stares, some wondering what will become of the human or if their death will interfere with the festivities.

"You'll pay for that, my little demoness," Azazel growls, his grip tightening around her throat until she can hardly breathe. MC feels herself grow light-headed and her eyelids begin to flutter, when suddenly the pressure around her neck disappears completely. She falls back, unable to remain on her feet, and lands against another firm body. With a weak glance upwards, MC sees Beelzebub behind her. Relief floods her chest and she collapses into him. Beelzebub holds her close, cradling her to his chest as she struggles to catch her breath.

The distinct sound of bone and tendon snapping reaches MC's ears over the music and she raises her head. Lucifer is standing a few feet in front of her, the hand that had threatened her life dangling mangled in his grip. She can feel the pure rage rolling off of him in waves even from her position behind him. MC notices Mammon and Satan not far behind Beelzebub.

"Who do you think you are, touching a women in such a way? A human, my human, no less," Lucifer snarls, his four wings extended to their full length to force a wide berth around he and the offending lesser demon. He brings his free hand up to Azazel's neck and holds him up menacingly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Azazel only sputters in response, unable to form even a single coherent word due to the hand around his throat.

Then, Diavolo appears, his friendly outward attitude nowhere in sight as he steps into Lucifer's personal space.

"I'll handle it from here, Lucifer. Go tend to your human," Diavolo states firmly, holding onto Azazel at the nape of his jacket. His voice is barely audible as he continues, "I promise this boy will receive just punishment for this infraction."

Lucifer nods reluctantly once, then steps away from Azazel, anger still whipping in violent tendrils all around him. Diavolo turns to face the crowd that's formed, his usual cheery facade returning.

"Please, continue the festivities! I will return soon." And with that, he and Azazel vanish.

Beelzebub finally unwraps his arms from around MC, and Mammon and Satan rush to her side. Instead of letting them dote upon her, MC returns to Lucifer's side as if drawn by a magnet. She throws her arms around him, a sob wracking her body as she begins to cry. Lucifer slings one arm around her, but, seeing that all the attendees are still staring, he lifts her up in his arms and carries her away from their prying eyes.

Lucifer whisks her away to a private room he has access to and locks the door, then sits down in one of the big chairs by the window. He places MC calmly on his lap, though his expression indicates he's anything but. Even though his anger has far from dissipated, he has to take care of MC first.

"Shhh, princess, you're ok," Lucifer soothes, stroking her hair gently as she sobs. MC buries her face in his neck, not yet ready to face him and the harsh words awaiting her. Lucifer waits patiently for MC to calm down, patting her back as if soothing a baby.

"Lucifer, I'm so sorry!" MC whimpers, finally composing herself enough to speak. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry!"

"MC, shhhh, what in the world are you apologizing for?" Lucifer inquires, holding her chin gently in his hand. She sniffles, gazing sadly up at him from behind thick lashes.

"If I hadn't worn this-"

She's swiftly cut off by Lucifer's finger against her lips.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. That boy was vile, even for a demon. Your attire has nothing to do with his inability to keep his hands to himself," Lucifer assures her.

"But you got so angry and I feel so bad," MC protests, wiping a tear from her cheek in the same manner a dejected child might.

"I'm not angry at you, princess," Lucifer says softly. "Lift your head up for me."

MC does as she's told and Lucifer peers at her neck, searching for any sign of bruising. There are none, and he exhales a sigh of relief. Lucifer tilts her chin back down and claims her lips in a calming kiss. When they pull away, he gently pushes her head down to his shoulder.

"Rest, my love. I'll be right here. When and if you're ready, we can return to the party. How does that sound, princess?"

"That sounds good," MC replies quietly, nuzzling herself into the crook of Lucifer's neck. He wraps his arms protectively around her and sighs. He's undoubtedly still fuming at the events that had unfolded, but his wrath is steadily being quelled by the gentle human perched on his lap. Despite his dissatisfaction with not being the one to administer Azazel's punishment, he's over the moon to have been the one to protect MC. He'd do it again in a heartbeat for her.

He'd do anything in a heartbeat for her.


End file.
